kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Nagisa Shiota
"My mom raised a man. Not a killer." -Nagisa (src) Nagisa Shiota (originally from Assassination Classroom) is the 10-year-old leader of Sector SA of the Nextgen Kids Next Door. He hails from Japan and is Numbuh Period. His Negative is Asigan Atoihs, who was a boy that got a sex change. Nextgen Series Nagisa's father left when he was little. His mother, Hiromi, had always wanted a daughter and wanted to relive her childhood through Nagisa. Despite having a son, Hiromi wanted him to wear dresses and behave like a girl. As a result, Nagisa's classmates made fun of him for cross-dressing. Despite these facts, Nagisa's masculine traits proved dominant, whereas when his mother made him watch girly shows with magic and ponies, Nagisa would secretly watch action shows with fighting, assassins, murder, and fall in love with the art. When Nagisa tries to stand up to his mother, she yells and reminds him how hard she works for his sake, making Nagisa ashamed. In October of 2031, Nagisa decided to sign up for CND Training. The cadets questioned his gender, and one boy punched Nagisa's crotch to confirm his gender. A girl named Morgiana kicked that boy's crotch and asked if Nagisa was okay. Shortly after, they met Index and Goombella, and by the time they graduated in November, they decided to remain together as a team and take the abandoned treehouse in Sector SA, Arabia. They were just in time for the Viridi War, and could watch in amazement as Cheren Uno defeats the Goddess of Nature. They sign Morgiana up for a boxing tournament during Sector JP, and when it was over, the team met Sector W7. Aeincha loved their hair and mistook Nagisa to be a girl before the Lilliputian gave them haircuts. In Sector SA, the team attacks a gang of Candy Bandits, and Nagisa threatens to cut Al Sugarh when he takes Index hostage. They bring the stolen sacks of Fruity Pebbles to Moonbase as Nagisa reports the mission to Cheren. They go to Sector W7 and get haircuts from Aeincha again, and Aein questions why Nagisa doesn't want his hair shorter so people don't confuse him for a girl. Sector SA relaxes at their pool before Nagisa and Index play Kid Icarus: Godrising against Chris and George via Wi-Fi. When the game is over, they head home. Nagisa begrudgingly returns to his controlling mother as she gives him a new dress. Nagisa narrates and explains his history regarding his mother. The next day, his team goes to Moonbase Gym, where he spars with Morgiana. When Hibiki Lates comes and hits on Nagisa, the latter angrily emphasizes he's a boy and drops his shorts to show his privates. He is immediately embarrassed, and Cheren arrives in time to see this before calling Nagisa to his office. There, Nagisa explains he has issues with his mom, and assures that he won't get carried away again. After he leaves, Nagisa's mother calls and tells him to come home. When Nagisa arrives, Hiromi shows him a website that says the hospital is offering sex changes to 11-year-olds, and plans to take Nagisa for his birthday. Nagisa destroys the laptop and hits his mother, expressing his outrage. A fight ensues before Hiromi kicks her son out of the house. Nagisa then learns Goombella had stowed away in his backpack. Later at the treehouse, Index invites Nagisa to her room for a meditation practice. Nagisa calmly explains his problem with his mother, that he's still grateful to her for taking care of him, but wants her to accept him. When Index asks how he can make her see things from his view, Nagisa gets the idea to shrink his mother using a Skypian Apple. They borrow one from Aisa, and Nagisa tricks his mother into eating it. He then forcibly carries Hiromi to Moonbase and explains the Kids Next Door as he takes his mother through the Mission Simulator. Hiromi panickingly questions all this, and Nagisa makes her realize that when he's with the Kids Next Door, he's saving the world, having fun with friends, and he's happy. Hiromi realizes that the Kids Next Door helped him mature better than she ever could, and her son truly is a man, not a woman. Despite her concerns, Hiromi allows her son to keep working for the Kids Next Door, and begins to accept him for who he is. After Goombella's false invasion of Roguetown, Nagisa convinces Principal Rhy T. that Professor Frankly's lectures about these "fantasies" has been proven real and that learning their histories can prepare people in case they happen again. That night, Morgiana is teaching Nagisa to speak Arabic when the former asks about her homeland. Morgiana seems hesitant to tell, and promises that she will if he can knock her down 3 times. Nagisa manages to knock her down by praising Morg's skills to the point that she blushes and becomes unfocused. The next day, Nagisa brings a large watermelon to Morg and throws it for her to catch, afterwards tackling her as the watermelon explodes, forcing them to change clothes. Sector SA is called to stop Steamroller and I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R. from destroying Agrabah. Nagisa is about to be crushed by Steamroller until Morgiana saves him and gets her legs crushed. An angered Nagisa defeats Steamroller by throwing a fake EMP bomb and using the Clap Stunner. Morgiana is healed by Melody, but Nagisa feels ashamed for letting that to happen and thinks he is undeserving to be leader. Morgiana reasons that Nagisa has the instinct of a leader, even if she is stronger than him. Since Nagisa technically knocked her down a 3rd time, Morgiana tells her backstory. She explains why her purpose in life is to be useful to someone, and since joining Cadet Training, she decided that Nagisa is the person she wants to help. Nagisa tells her that, even if her legs are broken, he'll always want Morgiana's support. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Sector SA rescues Team Sandman from Hugo Strange's ship before they introduce their selves. Sandman gives Nagisa his phone number to call in case they find Dr. Strange. Crystal remarks to Nagisa about Sandman giving his number to pretty girls, to which Nagisa corrects her in saying he's a boy. Sector SA participates in the Battle of Enies Lobby. They later participate in the Battle of God's Domain, where Nagisa watches the fight between new cadet Wendy Marvell and World Leader Henry Churchill. Nagisa learns Henry has a fear of blue-haired girls due to a prophecy from the Octogan, so after Wendy rescues her friend Chelia from Henry, Nagisa lets his hair hang and borrows Rachel's katana before approaching the Leader. Henry is terrified, realizing there's another blue-haired girl. Nagisa cuts Henry perfectly down the middle, not damaging his Logia paper body, but Henry was knocked out by the startling sensation. After confirming Chelia's safety, Nagisa passes compliments to Wendy, unknowingly making Morgiana jealous. In On The Way, Nagisa ambushes Sandman in his hideout, wanting to study under the vigilante. After some thought, Sandman takes him in, helping Nagisa hone his stealth and assassination skills. Nagisa and Sandman develop a new substance called Antikill, designed to K.O. opponents without killing. Afterwards, the two decide to part ways, for Nolan believes he should give more attention to his own son, but he still keeps in touch with Nagisa. During the rest of the Voyage, he learns Rokushiki under Korosensei's guidance. In Seven Lights: The Last, when the adventure in the First Dimension begins, Nagisa approves of calling the realm "New Galaxia." Sector SA finds the God Production chamber where Giovanni is. His bodyguard Sephiroth battles Morgiana while Nagisa cuts Giovanni's throat with a non-fatal rubber knife filled with Antikill. Sector SA escapes the base while Chelan battles Sephiroth. After crossing the Furthest Ring, they are ambushed by Lord English, who uses his Rewrite power to turn Nagisa into a girl, to which he falls into despair. He is brought out of his despair by Morgiana, who kicks him in the crotch several times until he decides to go with them to save Cheren. Later, as part of the Restoration Plan, Nagisa disguises as a girl and goes back in time to act romantic with Cheren, arousing Lord English and causing his clock tower to explode. During the Assault on Casino Castle, Sector SA fights Sephiroth, proving a match for him as Nagisa and Morg use teamwork. Despite Sephiroth barely suffering a scratch from the encounter, he lets them go forward. Newborn Era In Field Day!, Nagisa fights with a mysterious boy in the Hunter X Hunted game. He teams up with Maddy Murphy for the Team Games. In Sector MG, Sector SA watches Morgiana as she fights in Heaven's Arena. Morgiana is defeated and apologizes for her loss, bowing to Nagisa, who blushes and says it's OK. Before The Horrorverse, Nagisa had been on a week-long mission to infilrate the Boogey Pirates fleet and determine if Mandy was planning something for Halloween. When Halloween arrived, Affright had established his rule over the world with Horror's Hand. Morgiana contacted Nagisa and told him that Index and Goombella had been poisoned by Fear Toxin in the treehouse, and of the monsters invading his own hometown. Nagisa told Morgiana to protect his mother, not wanting her to share the fate of his teammates. Nagisa meets Nolan York at the Boogey Fleet, and the two work together to interrogate Mandy on Horror's Hand. After Nagisa accidentally destroys Mandy's cabin, Nolan catches and engages her in a dance. Nagisa helps fight off the pirates that try to attack him while Mandy willingly provides information without a struggle. She then requests them to uncover some traitors within her crew, and after searching several sky ships, they catch a Bokoblin speaking on the phone regarding such a plot. They turn him in to Mandy, who reveals helpful information to Nolan. However, she decides to keep Nagisa as a hostage and force Nolan to help further with this conspiracy investigation, so Nagisa cannot accompany Nolan on his main mission. In Sector $, Nagisa meets Killua on Meet Your Heroes Day. They bond over their love for assassins and decide to go "assassinate" a bunch of operatives. They ambush numerous pairs of ops and their fans before setting their sights on Carol and Aranea. Their attempt to ambush them turns into a battle, in which the two girls end up winning. Nagisa and Killua are tied up and reprimanded by Cheren and the other operatives. Index bites Nagisa and Morgiana kicks him. In Index and the World Rings, Nagisa is spying on the Misaka Clones in Arctic Base, until one of them shoots down the ice ceiling along with him. Morgiana comes to get him as Nagisa narrates his praise for her. When Sector SA returns to their treehouse, they find the desert covered in snow as they are being attacked by Snowmads of the Kremling Krew. Nagisa and Morgiana combat their leader, Lord Fredrik. The pirates seem to know Index's true identity, and Kami Heartly wants to use her to save her daughter, Kimaya. Sector MG suddenly arrives with Hoopa in company, and the Firstborn learns that Index is Scheherazade. Kami uses her Keyblade to unlock the Universe Book from her mind, and everyone but Hoopa is sucked into the Tome of Prisoners. Index uses her newfound powers to free her friends and the pirates. They escape the book just in time to see Mustache Girl trying to take the book's World Rings. Index is forced to scatter the book's pages and sends the World Rings across the universe. They go up to Moonbase as Index explains her true identity, relationship with Hoopa, and the importance of the World Rings. To save both their universe and other universes, Sector SA (with Hat Kid in tow) must go recollect the World Rings, and all the Kids Next Doors will be asked to find the Lost Pages. Their journey first takes them to Hyrule, where they enter the Zoldyck Grounds and battle Kalluto Zoldyck. Nagisa embarrassingly mistakes him for a girl, but he and Morgiana are able to defeat the young assassin. They meet Killua as he and Nagisa share a hug, then they are introduced to his father, Silva. Killua and his sister, Alluka (who holds the Ring of Wishes) go with Sector SA, who agree to take Killua to the hospital and use Alluka's powers to heal Gon. Afterwards, they are ambushed by Deadpool, a CP0 agent, and struggle to beat him before Killua wishes for Alluka to banish him. After watching Killua and Gon's reunion, the group heads for Avalar and meets Sector LN, learning the Aqua Ring is in Lotte's possession. After a moment of hesitation, Nagisa decides to help them take on the Big Mom Pirates to save their friend, Akko, and possibly Diana. Nagisa would fight alongside Amanda O'Neill against the Broodal, Rango, as the assassin would destroy his saw hat with Iron Body and later crush Rango. That night, Killua admits to Nagisa that he was secretly monitoring him under Rob Lucci's instruction, but that he had no interest in Lucci's intentions, and Nagisa shows no anger toward his new friend. Their quest then takes them to Superbia, where Nagisa does battle with Tomura Shigaraki, a new officer in the Brotherhood of Evil. Nagisa is happy to recruit Deku, another boy, into their group. Next, they fly to Planet Poké, learning that The Riddler holds the Wisdom Ring. They must spend the night at Azoth Castle, where Nagisa, Killua, and Deku bond as they gang up on the shrunken Ciel. After the battle with Infinite, they take Riddler and head to Secco. The journey takes them to Morgiana's homeland, Fanali. They learn that Wendy Marvell's friend, Chelia Blendy has become the "Princess" of Fanali and holds the Love Ring. When Fanali is attacked by Slade Wilson and Chase Young, Index comes up with a plan for Nagisa and Morgiana to confess their love to each other, which would enable Chelia to power them up. Though they didn't expect to so soon, the two open up their true feelings to each other, and their love is so strong that the Love Ring abandons Chelia and enters both of them. This allows Nagisa to enter Bloodlust Fury, using Advanced Rokushiki to battle Slade while Morg fights Chase. After striking both assassins with a combined attack, the enemies withstood and survived, but they are forced to retreat when the Red Lions arrive. Later, after enduring King Bowser's rampage, the secret of Index and Hoopa are revealed, causing the universe to become scattered. The team reunites as Index claims she will go into hiding after all this, but Nagisa persuades her to stay so they can protect each other as a team. He and Morg use their new powers to awaken everyone's Soul Bonds, thereby calling all their friends to their location. They form a massive squadron to invade Koopa Kore and retrieve the last World Ring. After Index finally subdues Hoopa, they return the World Rings and restore the Universe Book. In Pirate Wars, Nagisa and Goombella sneak into the Dark Ore Mine on Hyrule, rescuing several enslaved children before locating Killua. They recruit Killua into their crew while outrunning Vicky the Baby-Shredder. Later, Nagisa dresses as a girl in order to sneak into Gerudo Town with his team, where they recruit an older Gerudo operative called Hange, who can help them study the Divine Beasts and plot to defeat them. They carry on this operation while the Beasts are pursuing Skaios, but after they finish the research, the team is captured by Rā’s al Ghūl's crew. When the assassins realize the group is affiliated with Scheherazade, Nagisa promises to take them to her if they spare them. Nagisa is able to stall Rā’s long enough for Cheren to sneak on the ship and rescue the others, but Nagisa ends up in a one-on-one duel with the Demon's Head. Nagisa utilizes his own skills with Antikill to slowly weaken Rā’s, but the assassin traps Nagisa and forces the boy to drink his own blood. Nagisa goes into Bloodlust Fury and attacks Rā’s with greater ferocity, but still utilizes his pacifistic fighting style. In the end, Nagisa is able to defeat Rā’s with an Antikill Spider Bite, though he passes out from exhaustion. He recovers in time to assist Cheren in the battle with Vah Gaon, along with Morgiana, but after doing their part, they become exhausted once again. Battles *KND Armada vs. Forces of Nature. *Sector SA vs. Al Sugarh's bandits. *Nagisa Shiota vs. Morgiana (several times). *Nagisa Shiota vs. Hiromi (brief assault). *Sector SA vs. I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R. and Steamroller. *Battle of Enies Lobby. *Nagisa vs. Henry Churchill (briefly). *Nagisa and Morgiana vs. Giovanni and Sephiroth. *Nagisa and Morgiana vs. Esdeath. *Kids Next Door vs. Nerdvana. *Nagisa and Morgiana vs. Sephiroth. *Nagisa and Nolan York vs. Boogey Pirates. *Nagisa and Killua vs. Carol and Aranea. *Sector SA vs. Snowmads. **Nagisa and Morgiana vs. Lord Fredrik. *Sector SA vs. Kalluto Zoldyck. *Seven Ring Hunters vs. Deadpool. *Nagisa and Amanda O'Neill vs. Rango. *Nagisa Shiota vs. Tomura Shigaraki. *Seven Ring Hunters vs. Infinite. *Nagisa and Morgiana vs. Slade Wilson and Chase Young. *Invasion of Koopa Kore. *Nagisa Shiota vs. Rā’s al Ghūl. *Nextgen Pirates vs. Vah Gaon. Relationships Hiromi Shiota "She combs my hair, she dresses me up, she paints my nails… like I was her little doll. Whenever I was in this house, I felt small and in her control." -Nagisa (src) Hiromi is Nagisa's controlling mother. Having always wanted a daughter, Hiromi makes her son wear girl clothes and engage in girly activities. Nagisa tries to tell her otherwise, but she argues in explaining how much she provides for him, ergo she believes her choices are the right ones. Nagisa dreads coming home to her and feels like a helpless doll under her care. When Hiromi wanted to get Nagisa a sex-change operation, he became furious and smacked her. Nagisa later makes his mother see things from his point of view by shrinking her with a Skypian Apple. After Nagisa shows her the Kids Next Door and explains why he loves it, Hiromi understands that her son really is a man and the KND helped him mature. Hiromi apologizes for how she treated him and allows him to be who he is from then on. Sector SA Nagisa feels inspired by his teammates and is proud to be their leader. However, he sometimes feels unworthy for the job and wonders if they would like a girl leader better. When his team learned of his drama with his mother, they weren't ashamed of him like he expected, and they wanted to help. Morgiana "Morgiana wasn’t one with words. She’s quick on her feet, but slow to speak. But she’s reliable in a pinch and she gives it her all. She’s just a little shy." -Nagisa's thoughts (src) Nagisa highly admires Morgiana for her strength and how reliable she is. Nagisa once thought Morg would make a better leader, but Morg prefers Nagisa as leader. Morgiana was one of the first people to stand up for him against bullies making fun of Nagisa's gender. Nagisa and Morgiana often spar together. Killua Zoldyck Nagisa became great friends with the half-Sheikah, due to their shared interest in assassins and the fact Killua was a boy. Appearance "And no, I’m not a girl. I’m a boy. Can’t tell you how many times I corrected people." -Nagisa's narration (src) Nagisa is 159 cm (5'2.5") tall after the timeskip. Nagisa has sky-blue hair that matches his eyes. His hair is tied up in two spiky braids, and becomes long when unraveled. This trait, along with his slender physique and his voice, makes him look female, as many have mistaken him to be. Nagisa wears a blue T-shirt, black slim jeans, and shoes that are dark-blue and light-blue, with a swervy line dividing the colors, and the soles were glimmering cyan. He used to wear plain brown shoes. When swimming, he wears blue swim trunks and sunglasses. At the gym, he wears a white T-shirt with light-blue edges, black shorts, and no shoes. When he was five, he was forced to wear a pink dress and sandals. His winter clothing consists of a sky-blue fluffy coat with a sun design, black pants, pink boots, and flower earmuffs. His mother also got him an indigo dress, and paints his nails indigo. During spy missions, Nagisa wears a Sheikah uniform, which has soft blue sleeves and legs, a white chest area and mask, both with a red Sheikah symbol. Asigan.jpg|Nagisa's Negative, Asigan. Personality Nagisa often speaks with a low and calm voice, and the tone of it is often indistinguishable from a boy or girl's voice. Nagisa has a tendency to narrate his own life, describing his teammates and his love for Kids Next Door to no one in particular. He loves the KND with a passion, thinking it's a happy place where anyone can be who they are. He tries his best to be a good leader for his teammates, and is afraid he would lose their respect if they know what he's like at home. He believes his teammates are reliable and inspiring in their own ways. Nagisa shows no fear when a villain threatens a teammate, and even makes the threat to kill them in turn. However, he refuses to kill, because his mom raised a man, not a killer. Nagisa likes hot weather, which he shares with his team. Despite his mother raising him to like girly things, Nagisa grew up liking boy stuff like videogames and action anime. He doesn't usually get mad when someone mistakes him to be a girl, except when Hibiki did it one day and Nagisa snapped into showing his private parts. Nagisa hated his mother for making him dress like a girl in the past, and he felt like a helpless doll under his mother's care, afraid to stand up to her in fear of getting yelled at. Nagisa ultimately expressed his rage when his mother wanted to get him a sex change, and refused to come back home. In truth, he felt ashamed for his outburst and truly loved his mother deep down, and he was happy to reconcile with her and make her seem him for what he is. Nagisa was traumatized upon meeting his Negative, Asigan, who had happily gotten a sex change and became female. Nagisa regularly has nightmares about the encounter. Abilities “Look for an opponent’s weakness, soften them up, and take them down.” -Nagisa, after noting Morgiana's underpants (src) Nagisa is a fair combatant, and hones his skills by training with Morgiana. He learned a trick called the Clap Stunner from watching TV, wherein he deceives an opponent with the threat of death, claps in their face when they aren't looking, and knocks them out. Nagisa also trained in Rokushiki for three years and has mastered the Six Powers, but not to where he can use Six King Gun. His rubber knife has been filled with Antikill that can knock opponents out with the sensation of a cut (if it's a light cut, it'll create a stunning feeling). Nagisa also utilizes pistols with Antikill bullets, and while using Life Return to extend his nails, he attaches Antikill to said nails, and he also spreads it on his teeth to bite his opponent. Nagisa was also given Stealth Shoes by Killua, the soles of which mute his footsteps to help in stealth missions. Just as well, Nagisa's primary talent is stealth and "assassinations," but though he is willing to slightly cut and injure his opponents, he refuses to kill. For a time, Nagisa was the co-Bearer of the Love Ring, and by confessing his love to Morgiana, he awakened Bloodlust Fury, enabling him to use Advanced Rokushiki with no prior training and amplifying his senses. He only used this power once before returning the World Ring, but Nagisa later learned that he could enter Bloodlust Fury by drinking his own blood, albeit it isn't as strong as with the Love Ring. He was also able to reveal peoples' Soul Bonds with the Love Ring, allowing them to locate or summon their loved ones. He is fluent in Japanese and English, and is learning to speak Arabic. He is also good at videogames. Final Smash Nagisa's Final Smash is Death Clap. The scary music from Assassination Classroom plays as Nagisa slowly walks toward the camera. The screen turns dark, with only Nagisa's glaring blue eyes glowing. Korosensei's grinning face also appears above the field. By the time Nagisa's face is right in the camera, the screen blacks out, the music stops, and two hands CLAP!! knocking the player out cold. Stories He's Appeared *Viridi's Last Stand (cameo) *Sector SA *Legend of the Seven Lights **On The Way **Seven Lights: The Last *Field Day! *Sector MG (Chapter 2) *The Horrorverse *Sector $ *Index and the World Rings *The Fifth Emperor *Pirate Wars Trivia *Nagisa is the main protagonist of his series. Normally, Nextgen crossover sectors are composed of minor characters from their series, but SA features main characters from their series. *Gamewizard finds Nagisa similar to Wendy Marvell in the sense he personally relates with the two in different ways, and they both have blue hair and family issues. **Nagisa is also voiced by Lindsay Seidel, who voices Wendy's love interest, Romeo Conbolt. *His birthday is July 20, 2020. *His blood type is A. *His codename, Numbuh Period, refers to a classroom period. A period is also a punctuation mark that ends sentences, keeping up with Sector SA's book-themed codenames. *The word "Nagisa" translates to a beach or shore, which may be reference to his preference in hot areas and how he likes laying by the pool. *Nagisa says that if he could choose an element, he might pick firebending. However, Gamewizard sees him as more of a fearbender. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Males Category:Sector Leaders Category:Martial Artists Category:Sector SA Members Category:Spies Category:Asians